<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal Gone Wrong by theNationsBoyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335089">Proposal Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNationsBoyfriend/pseuds/theNationsBoyfriend'>theNationsBoyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All you knead is love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cake, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Surprises, propose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNationsBoyfriend/pseuds/theNationsBoyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun decides to propose to his boyfriend on their anniversary. The surprise goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All you knead is love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to the mods for always answering my endless questions. You are really the cutest. </p><p>A big, big thank you to my baby bub for always supporting me no matter how much I mess things up. I love you a loottt.</p><p>My beta S, thank you for being a part of this journey. </p><p>Dear readers,  I hope you will enjoy this baby.  </p><p>Finally to the prompter, I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. ^_^ Let me know your views.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun takes the platinum bend out of the black velvet box. It’s a simple ring with just their initials ‘CB’ engraved on it in cursive.</p><p> </p><p>Today marks their 2<sup>nd</sup> anniversary. The day, when Chanyeol found him bawling his eyes out and when he embarrassingly confessed to the taller. Baekhyun still winces when he remembers that day. It was the most embarrassing day of his life but also the most special!</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hides the ring in the icing of the cake. He draws the letter B right where he hides the ring and next to it he draws a C. Knowing his boyfriend will demand to <em>eat B out</em> first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol will take a bite then will feed the remaining half piece to Baekhyun like how couples do and.. tada! He’ll feel the ring, maybe he'll cry a little too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>^_^ </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wore tight black jeans. He was still thinking which shirt he should wear when the doorbell rings. It rings twice, stops then starts ringing again in a weird musical way, the sign that his boyfriend has arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun huffs as he pulls the first shirt he got his hands on. He wears it hastily, stomping towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door harshly with his shirt hanging onto his shoulders with four buttons still unbuttoned from the top. “You literally have the key-”</p><p> </p><p>A pair of plump lips shut him up, kissing all the irritation out of him. When Chanyeol pulls away, Baekhyun glares at him. Chanyeol smiles goofily. “Happy anniversary, love!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have the keys for a reason.” He deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“I love to kiss you when you open the door for me.” Chanyeol smiles bashfully making the blush creep up on the smaller’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He looks away. “Why are you early? I didn’t even get time to get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re looking per…fect.” Chanyeol looks down at him; at the satin blue shirt hanging loosely on the broad shoulders, at all the exposed skin and the baker’s insanely hot collarbones. “Are we directly gonna go down and dirty?” A painfully attractive smirk sets prettily on his lips as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“No!!!” Baekhyun quickly turns around to walk inside, buttoning his shirt up. “You’re such a pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol follows his boyfriend inside, stopping in his tracks when he notices the decoration of the room. Rose petals make a narrow track up to the dining table along with some candles and red balloons scattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in surprise. “Woah!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sulks and continues to walk away. “I didn’t even light the candles and-”</p><p> </p><p>His grumbles comes to a stop when Chanyeol grabs his wrist, turns him around and kisses him. “It’s… so... beautiful.” Chanyeol compliments between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“humf-”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pushes the taller away, pouting. “You still ruined it. I wanted to surprise yo-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect.” Chanyeol seizes his thin waist with his much larger hands, rubbing his nose against the baker’s gently. “Everything feels perfect with you.” He kisses the smaller chastely.  Baekhyun melts into the kiss, surrendering.</p><p> </p><p>He then pulls the taller on the short rose petals path like an excited puppy. They blow the candles. Baekhyun cuts a piece carefully, making sure the ring is still hidden.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun squeals inside as he feeds the cake to Chanyeol. Chanyeol opens his mouth wide. Baekhyun’s mouth falls open when Chanyeol gobbles the whole piece instead of feeding him some. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The baker waits patiently as Chanyeol moans at the taste. He first bites down the cake then his eyes widened as he munches on the cake for a second and then he starts coughing, making vomiting sounds, holding his throat like the cake got stuck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, wait!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Baekhyun panics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The ring!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, no, no, no” He chants, patting Chanyeol’s back. “Don’t swallow it, please, don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol continues to cough harshly, grabbing a tissue he coughs into it, wiping his mouth with the tissue and crumbling it later.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that? I think I swallowed it.” The taller asks, still holding his throat protectively.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s face pales as he slaps a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is he supposed to do now? What now? What now… oh yes, hospital.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go to the hospital.” The smaller panics as he rushes to open the door, then again runs inside to take his mobile and wallet.</p><p>  </p><p>Chanyeol watches the smaller panicking and running here and there before halting the smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “We don’t have time. We need to get it out-”</p><p> </p><p>“Baek…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't understand, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun terribly shakes. “We need to go to hospital to get it out-”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol opens his palm. “This?”</p><p> </p><p>The baker nods as he pulls Chanyeol towards the door. “Yes this ring, we need to-”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stops abruptly then turns to stare at the ring; Chanyeol is holding the ring with the tissue he used earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun feels his throat choke as he opens and closes his mouth, unable to find the words. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiles endearingly, stepping closer to him “Hey, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun slaps him on the chest. “How dare you? I was dead scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t know.” Baekhyun shouts, angry tears start rolling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>^_^</p><p>It took several apologies and quite a lot of smacks for Chanyeol to make Baekhyun sit on  his lap on the chair though he’s stubbornly looking away, not even sparing  a glance at Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol holds his waist and shifts on the chair, fishing something out from his pocket. Baekhyun turns to look when his eyes caught something red.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is holding a red velvet box in which a ring with a tiny diamond on it is set prettily.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol brings the ring between them, showing it to Baekhyun properly. “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun snatches the ring, pouting he looks away. “No”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughs heartily. Tightening his hands around the smaller’s waist, he buries his face in his neck, “Fine, then I’ll marry you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was extremely hard to fit everything I wanted to write in 1k. :/ I hope it wasn't too bad. (◔◡◔)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!</p><p>I really love to discuss my favorite scenes, lines whenever I read fics. So if there is anything you like in this work or would like to discuss or anything... come to the comment section Bestie... let's talk. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>